Augistine
=Physical Description= Aug is a slender Nelf. hes still muscular, but not as much as the ingame apperance applies. He is usualy in dark leather (Magic Resistant. Dosnt mean your spells wont do anything, but dont expect him to go flying through a wall) His blades are enchanted with a demonslaying enchant. so they glow orange. around his neck is a necklace, a simple leather cord, tied in a masterfull knot, bearing a ring, a family signet (not his) featuring a rose, surounding the rose are several old elven runes, and the rose is made of beautifull gems, the pedals are a briliant ruby, the stalk is emerald. As for scars, he has few, and most all of them are on his arms, chest, or back. =Personality= Twords Close Freinds: Nice, cracks afew jokes. may let out a sarcastic comment or two. Twords Co-workers and random people: Usualy keeps his emotions concealed. pretty rude and sarcastic Twords enemies: Acts hostile, takes offense to alot of things, really really sarcastic and rude =History= Chapter 1: Early life (Pre Wow) Augistine was born in a poor town in the forests of kalimdor. His parents died from diesease when he was one, his brother only afew months old. They were taken in by an old drunk, his wife took care of them, food was little, and eventually, the wife was killed durring one of the mans drunken outbursts, at that time, Aug was Five, his brother was Four. Aug left as soon as this happened, knowing that him and his brother were in danger. Aug and his brother lived almost entirely by working. they worked day after day, for entire days, just to feed themselves. At first, Augi's brother, Serentine, couldnt work, being too young to truly understand, so Aug gave most of his food to seren, but always bringing his brother along when he was working. They lived this way untill Aug was about 12, then Aug was given an offer he couldent refuse. A noble, a rather shady noble, sent him to a school. a school for criminals, where Augi got three square meals a day, a home. and he learned to use a sword, like he had always wanted. Augistine took the deal, but his brother couldent come. Aug asked him if he'd be okay, and Seren said he would, so Augi left to go to the academy. He spent Three years at that academy, being the youngest, and the top student in all of his classes. he was a born Natrual. at age 15, he graduated, and went into an organization, an organization that served all the purposes that the academy Aug had gone to taught, stealing, killing, kidnaping, other things like that. The organization was run by a group of Nobles, the leader of which almost never showed his face or told his name. (Its the father of another Character, by the name of Sharielas, she never gave a name for her father. so..) Augistine worked for this organization for two years, eventualy work slowed down, and he worked for a higher meaning in life, a young, handsome 17 year old elf. looking for a higher purpose in life. hard right? Chapter 2:First Romances, Traveling the World(Durring WoW) One day, Aug found himself doing odd jobs around teldrassil, much like he had done in earlier years of his life. he ran into a girl named Keilen. They were both running erands, so they decided to help eachother out. eventualy Keilen and Augi started hanging out more and more, untill one day they found eachother in a bright sunny day, in the heart of Darnassus. Augi had fallen in love with Keilen. Herself being a young preist, and not being able to hold her own too well against many enemies, Aug offered to Guard her, she gladly accepted. After a month or so more of work, Keilen disapared, Augi was slightly woried, but learned easily to live without her around, as he had done before. In this time, his work for the organization had picked back up. After a month or so, Keilen came back, said her family had been traveling, at this time, Augi was headed to a "Jail" in darnassus, where two prisoners were being kept, by the names Syon and Sharielas. Keilen followed him in without his knowladge. She found and relased the two prisoners, not realizing what she was really doing at the time. Augi found her shortly after, and she told him what had happened. Augi told her that he had to leave, his bosses, no, the entire organization would be after him, Keilen told Augi not to leave that she would instead, it being her fault, they'd be after her. she gave him her family signet ring (the rose one, in the desrcription) and left, Aug left shortly after her, realizing how deep his feelings truly were for her, before she had left she told him she was going down to the south, by the Goblin towns. Aug took a diffrent route, as to make it there before her. he arived afew hours before her, and when she arived, told her his true feelings. The two left for stormwind. and stayed there a while, then leaving to go back to darnassus, hoping it was safe. (more to come.) =Family Tree= ????(Father)--????(Mother) _|_ | | Augistine Serentine(Brother)